Tasteless
by Teian Heru
Summary: "W-Wait, Sasuke, what are you doing!" "Just hold on, I'm almost done..." "Gah, stop, it hurts...SASUKEEEEEEEEE!" AU, Yaoi, BL, NaruSasu, first time. Enjoy


**"Tasteless"**

**By: Teian **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: "ACTIVATION: 40%"**

Sasuke was really wondering why he hadn't said anything since this morning. They had went into the academy around 8 this morning, getting ready for Iruka to make roll call, and sat down in their usual spots.

Iruka eyed everyone there, watching most of the kids scurry off to their seats in a very fast motion. He picked up his pen and started to cross of names left and right. And when he reached Naruto's name, he looked over at team 7's spot and sighed.

"he's late again..." Iruka thought tas he clicked the pen clicker to cross off his name.

"WAIT!"

All eyes turned to the door, Naruto bursted the door wide open, scaring some of the kids near him. Iruka glared and Naruto looked at the ground, panting. He walkd up to Iruka, and bowed.

"I'm sorry I'm late...," he said, his breath ragged and Iruka noticed some bruises on him. His eyes widened a bit. Did the villagers do this? He looked at Naruto's face and frowned. There were more cuts on his face...

"Naruto...go sit down and take it easy, okay?" he said and Naruto looked at Iruka and smiled.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" he said and walked to his seat, despite the pain he was in. Iruka took one last glance at the blonde before starting his lesson. Naruto sat down next to Sakura, and looked at her.

She was writing down the date and her name, while scribbling 'Sasuke-kuuuun' and 'Sakura Uchiha' in the corners and such, he wanted to hurl. Why was Sakura to strung up on this guy. He gave the Uchiha glare, and Sasuke looks at him and sighed.

"Stop looking at me, idiot," he said, and Naruto growled. Idiot? All he did was look at him!

"I'm not an idiot," he said and Sasuke smirked. Naruto wanted to punch him. That damn smirk of his...

"You're right," he said and Naruto's eyes widened. What?

"You're more than and idiot, you're a dobe, dobe." he sai dand Naurto hissed. What the hellw as this guy's problem? He looked the black-haired boy in the eyes and growled again.

"Look," Naruto said and Sasuke looked Naruto up and down, Naruto froze and blushed. Did...did Sasuke just check him out?

"Uh..."

"I looked, I see nothing special." he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. Naruto grabbed his collar. Sasuke chuckled, while Sakura gasped.

"Naruto! Let go of Sasuke this instant, or face my fury!" she threatened and Naruto didn't heed her words, he continued to tighten his grip on Sasuke's collar, and Sasuke sighed.

"Dobe, stop." he said, and Naurot did just that in an instant, and sighed in annoyance.

"Teme," he siad and chuckled.

"Too early for this crap, okay?"

"You stared it," he said and kissed his ear lightly, sending shivers down his spine.

"You looked at me."

Sakura sighed. These two love birds. she still had a crush on the boy, but they were together, she could do nothing about that...

She smiled.

"Oi! Can you two wait until after class?" she asked and Sasuke pouted, and the fan girls squealed.

"Naruto's got me riled up...I get very excited when he gets angry..." he admitted and Naruto blushed and hid his head in his arms. Sasuke, what the hell!

"So you did that on purpose-"

Sasuke silenced him with a kiss. It was soft and slow at first, but as the second passed by, it started to get even more heated. Tongues battled for dominance, Naruto won. Naruto flicked his tongue on Sasuke cheeks form the inside at a painful pace, making Sasuke moan aloud.

"Naru..." he moaned, holding Naruto by his shoulders. Naruto responded by making the kiss deeper, biting Sasuke's lip every once in a while. Sasuke's breath hitched as he felt Naruto's fingers travel southwards, playing with the rim of his shorts. He then pinched Naruto's nipples tightly, making Naruto break the kiss and gasp.

"Ah!"

Sasuke took this opportunity to slip his tongue back in Naruto's mouth, this time, he had the advantage. Smirking, he put his hands in Naruto's shirt, and ripped it off of him.

"Move back," he said and he did just that. In one fluid motion, the shirt flew to the other side of the classroom, and his pants down below his knees. Looking at Naruto, he engulfed his member in one go, making Naruto arch his back in pure lust.

"Oh...god...Sasu..."

The students blushed, as did Iruka. Sakura was speechless...**WHY WASN'T IRUKA DOING ANYTHING? THEY WERE HAVING SEX IN THE CLASSROOM FOR KAMI'S SAKE!**

"Sensei, stop them!" she said and Iruka gulped.

"I...can't do that..." he said and Sakura looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Well, why the hell not?"

"Sasuke just activated his cursed seal..."

Everyone gasped and backed away...that wasn't good...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
